The person I could love
by MariIceve
Summary: Judal has some plans to Aladdin, but he only can be near him if they live in the same place. Althought, he won't notice that he will loss Aladdin because he is a possesive person. [JuAla. Translation of "Lo que yo pude amar"]


Hi! This is my first JuAla fanfiction ;A;. So sorry if I make a lot of mistakes ;u;. Thanks to my friend Renko to translate it, because the original fanfiction is in Spanish.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Without freedom.**

"Judal, What the hell are you doing here!?"

Sinbad was freaking out in that moment. How could Judal walk around Sindria so calmly? Maybe, he discovered some spell so Yamuraiha's barrier couldn't see him? He couldn't understand, but he won't let Judal walk around Sindria in that way, he was the enemy after all.

He found him in the hallway, because the king was heading to the kitchen, because he could wriggle out from his work. (Ja'far would punish him later, but now what the king wanted was to drink)

Judal smiled, and he walked slowly, ignoring Sindbad's question.

"Hi there, stupid king~ I came for a visit, aren't you happy?" He knew that the answer would be one that he wouldn't like to hear, but he didn't care, it was fun annoying him anyway.

"No, and you perfectly know that I hate your presence. You'd better stop saying silly things and get out. How dare you coming? I have told you thousands of times that you are not welcome here" Sinbad's cold eyes hit Judal's hot ones…That would scare anyone…It burned, it was as intense as sunlight in the middle of a desert. It was hard to hold that look, but the king wouldn't run away, so he kept looking at Judal's eyes.

Judal pulled Sinbad away.

"I will never follow your orders, Sinbad. I will come whenever I want and you won't stop me…Because I know that you don't want to." He said that in a really suggestive tone, even his eyebrows' movements made it more evident. After hearing Sindbad growling, he laughed "Well, I'm going to explore, I have heard that some midget is resting in your country."

Midget…? Sinbad's eyes opened widely.

The first meeting between Judal and Aladdin was rough; lots of things happened that night…And Aladdin's best friend, Ugo, died… No, couldn't be hurt again, Judal had a plan. No one could spoil that child.

But before Sinbad could say anything more, the dark magi flew away in a really high speed. The king didn't bother running after him.

"That stupid…" thought, angry.

"Aladdin, you did a good work today, I'm really proud of you!" Yamuraiha was really happy with that child. He really wanted to learn, he learnt really fast, and his personality was perfect. Her oppinion about Aladdin had changed. At first, she thought he was just a pervert kid, but she admires him. Even if he was that young, he had a really hard work to do, but he was brave and strong.

Yamuraiha hugged Aladdin kindly, and the kid did the same thing right after the magician.

Aladdin was happy learning with that woman, she was kind and patient with him.

"Thank you, Yamu! Tomorrow I'll do even better, I promise." He kissed the girl in the cheek before stop hugging her. That kiss made that magician look nervous, she even blushed. She looked to her side, so the child couldn't see her blushing, but that was useless. If Aladdin wasn't much younger than her, she would fall in love with him.

A few minutes after saying goodbye, they started walking in different ways. Aladdin was going to meet Alibaba and Morgiana again, while Yamu went to her room.

Judal kept looking for the child in that place. It wasn't bigger than he expected.  
A few minutes ago, he heard Sinbad running after him. He laughed at that, it was hilarious.

The Dungeon conquer was so tired he had to stop and rest in a corner, hearing something like: "Ahahahaha! Sinbad, your legs don't even work anymore! You are old! I hope that your middle leg still works… I'll ask the freckled guy someday!"

The "old" thing felt like a kick in the stomach for him. He wasn't that old, he still wasn't thirty!

Sinbad layed on the wall, so he could make his breath slow down. He was worrying more and more …He knew that something really bad was going to happen. He perfectly knew that Judal didn't come just for visiting him, he had a plan, and Aladdin was in that plan. He ignored his plans for the fourth Magi, now… He was only worried for him, like if he was his son. He must hurry. When he rested enough, started running after the Magi again, even knowing that he wasn't going to chase him. His fists tightened.

He was going to lose Aladdin.

He wasn't really far, he could feel a lot of white rukh surrounding the zone, and he know that Aladdin could feel the Black Magi's rukh too. But the kid was ready to defend himself.

That would be interesting. He had to trap him.

And there he was, just in front of him. That delicious little body, those pure eyes and blue hair, like the sky… He was perfect, except one thing: His rukh was so white, he felt like drowning.

He felt that way at the moment, but he didn't tell, because he was having fun looking at Aladdin's fear expression.

"Hey, midget." He waved until his feet touched the ground. He walked fast towards the kid to corner him.

"Y-You are…" true, what was his name again? He heard it more than once, but he couldn't remember a thing. He knew it started with"Ju", but didn't know the rest. Judal raised an eyebrow, angry because the child didn't remember his name.  
"Jugemu, right?"

"No, stupid, it is Judal!" He shouted in his ear, so he could remember the name. Aladdin must know the Magi's name, and Judal wasn't going to repeat it again and again, like a parrot. Aladdin shrugged because of Judal's shout. Also, the Black Magi was pulling the kid's braid, so he could carry him to the gardens of the palace, and fly away with him.

Yes, those were his intentions, and he won't fail.

As he thought, Aladdin resisted. He pulled his wrist, putting if feet in the floor with strength. He was angry, he didn't want to go with him anywhere. He felt uncomfortable by his side

-What do you think you are doing, Jugeru!? I won't move! Free me already!

"Tsk, say my name in the correct way, midget!" He hit him again, this time, it was a kick in the ass, which made him fall. Aladdin didn't understand why Judal was in Sindria. He didn't even know why no one wasn't going to stop him.

That wasn't the important thing now. Aladdin grabbed the cane in his back, and started to collect rukh.

Judal smiled showing him his teeth, like if he was going to eat the child.

"Oh dear, midget. I want to fight with you, but there's no time now."

Time? What was he talking about?

He didn't have the chance of keep thinking why he was in this little country, and a strong slam hit his nape, leaving him unconscious. Right before falling, Judal picked him up, like a sack filled with potatoes, and flew away with his gravity magic.

The only thing left in that garden was the cane that Baba gave Aladdin time ago.

Sinbad arrived late.


End file.
